


The Photo Shooting

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Bingo, Fics for Pics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Casey has a summer job at a photo studio





	The Photo Shooting

**Author's Note:**

> written for 'Get your words out' Bingo (Dreamwidth) = photo prompt

**picture prompt**

It had been two weeks ago that Casey had told him, with excited sparkling eyes:“ I've got a job. Good paid, and it will be a lot of fun.“

„Oh.“  
Zeke had felt disappointment rushing through his body.  
„Does this mean we won't go to Sandusky this summer?“

„Oh yes, we will.“  
Casey had tiptoed to kiss him.  
„But I've told you that it is a no go for me that you will pay for just everything. When I work at the photo studio three afternoons the week and full time at Saturday for the next few weeks, I will earn enough money to cover the costs.“

And to buy a decent birthday present for Zeke; since Casey had found these framed prints of a GTO in the gallery, he had known that he would have to find a way to buy them for Zeke. The job offer of the small photo studio near the Mall had been a stroke of luck, much better than to work at Burger King or as a car washer at the gas station.

Zeke had pulled his face, and Casey could read him like a book. His boyfriend loved to spoil him. And yes, he could afford it, Zeke was eighteen years old, and his bank account was filled to the brim, thanks to parents who thought that a generous monthly check was all that a young guy needed. At the beginning this had almost scared Casey, but he started to realize soon that Zeke actually was not interested in the money.

„It's nice when you don't have to worry about how to make your living. But when you are thirteen years old and your parents decide that a trip to Asia is more important than to spend some time with their only son, then you realize soon that money is not all. A lot of people envy me because of my freedom, a house all for my own, the GTO... They don't know how lonely my life sometimes is.“

Casey would have done all to make him forget his loneliness. But no, he was not willing to allow Zeke to spoil him as much as he would have liked to do. All Zeke could do, was to accept this.

„Fine,“ he had finally given in.  
„If this is what you want. Though I will miss our Saturday afternoon trips to the lake.“

Casey had laughed.  
„Don't worry; the studio closed at 5 o'clock on Saturday. There will still be enough hours left for me to make up for it.“

:::

Zeke entered the photo studio some minutes to 5 o'clock to pick Casey up. The big room was almost empty. Black curtains in front of the windows barely allow any light to come in, neon lights at the ceiling illuminated a small, white pedestal with a stool, two spotlights and a camera on a tripod. Jazz music was playing in the background.

Zeke stepped closer to a small monitor and frowned when he noticed Casey on the screen. His hair styled up with gel, stupid black-rimmed glasses. A ridiculous yellow shirt. And the grin on his face outright cried: 'Hey, look at me, I'm the world's greatest geek.' Obviously, he had had a lot of fun to pose like that. 

Hilarious giggling tore Zeke out of his thoughts. When he turned around, he noticed Casey coming back into the studio, followed by another guy. Blonde, curly hair, a pink hairband and a fitting shawl, a white shirt with a printed 'Big Girl' on it and gray cargo pants. 

Gay, Zeke thought, why had Casey never told him that his co-worker was gay???

„That was fun,“ the guy said and put his arm around Casey's shoulder.  
„You're pretty talented. I bet you would make a good model.“

„For sure I would.“  
The boy giggled again  
„And you could... Oh, hey, Zeke. I haven't expected you here that early.“

Zeke stared at him; he was still wearing this ridiculous yellow shirt, thought the glasses were gone. The arm of Big Girl was still resting on Casey's shoulder, and he didn't seem to mind it in the slightest. Zeke huffed inwardly. He had planned to invite Casey to a movie tonight, Armageddon with Bruce Willice, the boy loved Science Fiction. But suddenly all his good mood was gone.

„Sorry,“ he snarled.  
„I didn't mean to interrupt you.“

Casey frowned, obviously irritated, while Big Girl finally let him go and stepped closer to Zeke, his hand stretched out.  
„So, you are the amazing boyfriend, huh? Case has already told me a lot about you.“

Case, huh? No one called him Case, no one but him, Zeke.

„Name is Sonny. And don't worry, we're done for today. So, he's all yours for the rest of the weekend.“

„Well, maybe we could go to Joey's together,“ Casey suggested.  
„I'm hungry like a wolf.“

„Sure, why not,“ Sonny agreed.  
„Joey's make the best Cocktails. You should try a 'Summerdream', orange juice, rum and raspberry syrup. My favorite.“

„No thanks. I prefer a good Heineken; cocktails are for girls.“

„Ähm... Zeke!“  
Casey stared at him half confused, half annoyed.  
„What the hell is wrong with you today?“

„I'm just not hungry. It's nothing wrong with that, right?“  
He couldn't endure this for longer, turned on his heels and left the photo studio in a rush without looking back. Only a few steps to his GTO, feeling worn out he dropped down onto the driver's seat.

His heart was beating wild while he stared back to the photo studio. No light was falling on the road; no sound was to hear. Deep inside he knew he had totally overreacted. But for whatever reason it had hurt to see Casey in the studio, together with this guy, Sonny. Obviously, they had so much fun together, and he, Zeke was the one left behind. Never before he had seen Casey that open and happy together with someone else. Never before he had been so afraid of losing Casey again.

Groaning his closed his eyes. He couldn't blame him if he never wanted to talk with him again, could he? Not after all he had said and done.

:::

„Zeke!“  
A short knock at the door let him look up.  
„Can we talk for a moment?“

Everything inside him cried: No! The last he wanted to talk with was Sonny, the Big Girl. But apparently the guy was wildly resolved not to leave him alone again; he opened the passenger's door and dropped down onto the seat.

„I guess we should straighten some things out, huh.“

Zeke threw a short glance at the guy; the pink headband and the shawl were gone, and he wore a plain blue sweater instead of the geeky shirt. For whatever reason this calmed Zeke down a bit.

„Sorry,“ he murmured.  
„Usually I don't freak out that easily.“

„There is no reason to be jealous, you know.“

„I'm not...“ Zeke wanted to protest at first.

Then he did remember. The way Casey had looked like, with this shirt and the glasses and the gelled hair. The way he had laughed together with Sonny. The way Sonny touched had him, as if this was the most normal thing in the world. Maybe it was. But again he felt a stitch deep in his heart. Yes, maybe this was what people called jealousy. He had never felt something like this before. But then: he had never felt what he felt for Casey before.

„Casey and me, we are a great team. He's open for a lot of crazy ideas and the photo shoot today was a hell of a lot of fun. A provocative shooting against homophobia.

But we will never be more than friends. I had a weddings ceremony with my partner last spring. And Casey... well, he obviously wants only one guy in his life.“

„Maybe not anymore,“ Zeke murmured. Suddenly he felt like the biggest idiot in the world. 

Sonny laughed slightly.  
„First fight,“ he asked.  
„Better get over with it. Jamie and I are both pretty much hot-blooded; sometimes the sparks fly, and I stay here in the studio for a night or two. But deep inside we both know that we belong together.“

He pointed at the photo studio.  
„I guess you should go now and talk with him. Stay as long as you need and feel at home.“  
With these words, Sonny opened the door and left the car.  
„Tell Casey to put the keys into the post box when you leave,“ he said.  
„And... just saying... the couch in the backroom is quite comfortable.“


End file.
